The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which conducts image recording on a recording paper (a recording sheet) based on digital image information obtained by the use of a document image reading apparatus provided with an automatic document conveyance function. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which, if the above-mentioned recording paper is jammed, image recording can be resumed immediately utilizing image information stored in a storing means without re-reading the document image.
In the above-mentioned digital image forming apparatus, when copying is conducted using an ADF (automatic document feeder), if jamming occurred before a recording paper on which an image is recorded is discharged to outside the apparatus, in the same manner as in a so-called analogue image forming apparatus in which, by means of a reflected beam from the document, the surface of the photoreceptor is subjected to scanning and exposed, and then, an image formed on the surface of the photoreceptor is transferred onto the recording paper to be recorded, conventionally, before resuming copying after removing a jammed paper, the document corresponding to image recording onto the jammed paper must be returned to the start position of conveyance from the ADF. Therefore, there might occur errors during the return of the document to the ADF or the front surface and the rear surface of the recording paper might be mishandled so that operation was troublesome.
In addition, when recording images on both sides, if jamming occurred, it was necessary to re-read images for both sides.